minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
MCSM Sims 2 Adventures
MCSM Sims 2 Adventures is a fanfic/blog written by MCSM fan TealEmpress. The blog is broken up into episodes that play out like a soap opera, and it follows the daily lives of MCSM characters recreated as Sims in the game Sims 2. As of 30 June 2018, there are 43 episodes. The fullest coverage of the blog can be found on deviantArt here. Plot Sims 2 Adventures has no official plot, but it does follow a few mini-plots that weave into an overarching narrative. Recurring themes include Lukesse family fluff, Romeo committing mischief, Petra attempting to find love, and the various characters' children growing up. Episodes #"Pilot" #"Love is on the Radar" #"Going Goth" #"Nerdogamy" #"Mellow Nell-o" #"Trail Mix" #"The Birds, the Bees, and the Lukesses" #"First I was Afraid, then I was Petrafied" #"The New Kids on the Block" #"Clutch Moves Out" #"Stella's Story" #"Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?" #"Lucky" #"Double Dipping" #"Movement" #"Caught Me by Surprise" #"Love Conquers" #"One of Our Own" #"Love Under Fire" #"No-Name" #"Burned" #"Another Step Further" #"The Growing Rose" #"Round Two" #"The Weirdest Wedding" #"Petra Alone" #"Double Duty" #"Here or to Go?" #"You and I and the World" #"A Stellar Date" #"Fluffy Stuff" #"Just Girly Things" #"Clutching to What I Know" #"Double Bond" #"Only Change is Certain" #"Unexpected Development" #"Under One Roof" #"It's Here, It's Now" #"Settled Down Now" #"There was a Life" #"Returning to Our Lives" #"The Meaning of Life" #"A Dicey Affair" Cast MCSM Characters *Jessie (Female Jesse) *Jesse (Male Jesse) *Lukas *Petra *Olivia *Nell *Radar *Aiden *Harper *Stella *Romeo *Binta *Cassie Rose *Isa *Tim (as a real person) *Benedict (as a teen and Isa's daughter) *Miss Butter (as a child and Petra's daughter) *Winslow (as a teen and Cassie's son) *Blocco (as a child and Binta's son) *Reuben (as a teen and Jesse's son) Gen 2 Characters *Zeke (Lukas and Jessie's son) *Harry (Lukas and Jessie's son) *Curie (Radar and Olivia's daughter) *Tyndall (Radar and Olivia's son) *Ethan (Aiden and Nell's adopted son) *Margaret (Aiden and Nell's adopted daughter) *Barbara (Jesse and Binta's daughter) *Bethany (Jesse and Binta's daughter) *Roger (Petra's son) *Kate (Petra's daughter) Original Characters * Tealy Empress * Abjheet D. * Abjheet "Gill" GilsCarbo * Micah Empezamos * Creed Steinhaus * Juliet Capulet Current couples *Lukas x Jessie (married) *Radar x Olivia (married) *Jesse x Binta (married) *Cassie Rose x Isa (joined union) *Stella x Romeo (married) *Miss Butter x Winslow (dating) Trivia *Radar and Olivia’s children have science-themed names. Curie is named after Marie Curie, a radioactivity pioneer and the discoverer of polonium and radium. Tyndall is named after the Tyndall effect, which refers to the scattering of light in suspensions versus solutions. *Axel is notably absent from the cast of MCSM characters. This is because TealEmpress was unable to recreate a satisfactory Axel in Sims 2. *Casisa (Cassie x Isa) is the first same-sex relationship to play out in MCSM Sims 2 Adventures. They are referred to as “joined” rather than “married” because married same-sex couples are called “joined unions” in Sims 2. *Nell and Aiden are a well-liked couple in Sims 2 Adventures even though they haven't met in canon. *Although he appears in the relationship map as Harper’s late husband and Jesse’s father, Ivor was never actually made as a Sim in the playthrough. The reason for this is that the mechanics of Sims 2 made it impossible for TealEmpress to create a Sim that was both the same age as Harper while looking like Ivor. * *Episode 42 is entitled "The Meaning of Life" in reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, ''from which the "42 is the meaning of life" meme spawned. *Tim, the made-up champion from S1E8 of MCSM canon, is recreated as an actual character in Sims 2 Adventures. His character model is extra tall and gangly thanks to the Sims cheat ''stretchSkeleton. Category:Fanfictions